I'll Always Remember You
by Daughter of Klaus
Summary: Today was the day. Everyone from So Random! were standing side by side. Not knowing what the future had in store. Most had many unborn dreams, while the others, had many new plans in store. So Random! is coming to an end and they are all saying goodbye.


**_I'll Always Remember You..._**

**_So Random! is coming to an end and they are all saying goodbye..._**

**_Best way to under stand story is to listen to the song 'I'll Always Remember You by Hannah Montana' while reading._**

* * *

**_No Ones Point Of Veiw_**

It's 2/8/09. Today was **the day**. Everyone from So Random! were **standing side by side**. Not knowing what the **future** had in store. Most had **many unborn dreams**, while the others, had **many new plans** in store.

They had been on there **shows for years**. **There were laughs **and **there were tears**. They never believed their shows would end, and they would **walk away**. All of them were **happy** the shows ended, but they were **sad** as well because they all joint at the hip , like a family. But...nowthe were a family that was separated. Know wonder they can't **say goodbye**.

They knew **yesterdays gone**, so they **kept moving on**. Their **thankful for the moments**, and** glad they always knew each other**. They each had a scrapbook filled with **pictures of all the moments **they had together. They are all pernamently bonded in the **heart** and they will **forever** stay there. **They'll always remember each other.**

**Chapters** of their livers had gone by. They **can't go back **in time and erase their life, **but they can **always **look **back, because **on the pages **every **memory** is of there life. Which will always **be saved **in their heart for as long as they live. They all move **toward the open door**. **No body know what there heading towards**. They try to hug and** wish all their love and luck **to each other as they go toward the** the open world, but it's so hard to say goodbye.**

**Yesterdays gone, they kept moving on.** Their **so thankful for the moments so glad they got to know them**. **The times that they had. They'll keep like a photograph. And hold them in their hearts forever. They'll always remember them.**

**Everyday either good or bad**, they **hold them here inside**. **All the time that they shared. Any place, everywhere, they touched each others life. One day they will look back, they will smile, or they'll laugh. But all they do now is just cry. 'Cause it's so hard to say goodbye.**

**Yesterday is** forever** gone**. It has been one year since they said godbye. They all **moved on**, slowly. They are s**till thankful for the moment and glad they knew each other**. All of them were looking at the **photographs** that still look like they had just taken it. Everyone is still a family in **the heart**. They run into each other everyonce in a while. As they look at the photographs together with smiles on their faces the say together

****

**"I'll always remember you."**

**

* * *

**

Sonny Munroe is now married to TV star Chad Dylan Cooper, along with two ferturnal twin daughters, and a son, wedding 12/31/14.

Tawni Hart is now engaged to James Diamond, wedding 11/5/17.

Nico Harris is now married to a Janeel Buttler (not famous), wedding 7/10/20

Grady Mitchell is now engaged to Chasity DeWitt, wedding 7/9/20.

Zora Lancaster is now graduating colledge with boyfriend, Cody MicConly. Was engaged on 6/25/19. Wedding 4/13/25.

* * *

**Shelby: So... what u think the song is called I'll Always Remember You by Hannah Montana.**

**Sonny: I like it.**

**Chad: Its okay... I guess...**

**Shelby: *Glres a deth glare at Chad*******

**Sonny: You better tell her its good or you'll die is her story Can't Have You...**

**Chad: *Gulps* I loved it.**

**Shelby: Good.**

**Sonny: Wait... Shelby aren't you forgetting something.**

**Shelby: What?**

**Sonny: The disclaimer.**

**Shelby: What's that?**

**Chad: Really, Shelby, Really?**

**Sonny: The disclaimer is when you tell everybody you don't own Sonny With A Chance or the song Emily Osment wrote.**

**Shelby: Thank You, Sonny for doing for me.**

**Sonny: What? No...I Didn't... How..**

**Chad: Face it Sonny she has you now. Now she hust needs to tell everyone to reveiw and it'll all... wait I just did it didn't I.**

**Shelby: Yep.**

**Sonny, Chad, and Shelby: REVEIW PLEASE. :D**


End file.
